


Revenge Isn't So Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aomine, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his spot in the Generation of Miracles taken in middle school and being defeated in high school by a certain blonde, Haizaki has had enough. He wants revenge and that he intends on taking everything precious away from Kise including the model's boyfriend, Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut ;; Please have mercy and love bottom!Aomine.... Though I really don't know how Haizaki came into play (I'm sorry to those that love Haizaki but he's bad in this fanfiction)  
> I posted this on fanfiction but I'm not thinking of updating on there~  
> Disclaimer: I don't own sexy Aomine or Kuroko No Basuke

How many hours had it been since he had been locked in here? 2… 3… No…. 4. The door was shut tightly, leaving no light to filter through, trapping him in darkness. The man tested the ropes that held him against the cold, metal chair for the hundredth time. They didn’t budge. Instead, they dug into his skin even more, earning a low hiss of pain from the man. The chair creaked underneath his weight, as he began lean back in forth, hoping that somehow the ropes would loosen.  
“Having fun with the chair Daiki?” A low, amused voice asked. The door cracked open, and light poured into the room, causing the man in the chair to wince at the sudden brightness and land on all fours again. “How’s your head? I hope I didn’t kick it too hard.”  
“Haizaki.” The man managed to croak out, his throat parched from the lack of water. “So nice to see you. Are you here to let me out?”  
“Still sarcastic as ever.” The gray haired man said, grinning as he stepped into the room. “Is the room comfortable?”  
“It’s perfect. The chair is quite nice despite it being too cold and hard and the ropes are a plus. They’re making me feel so much more relaxed in this room which I can’t even see anything” Aomine replied in a monotonous voice as he rolled his eyes.  
Haizaki knelt down so that he was face to face with the tanned man. “Still not cracking, eh? We’ll have to fix that before we show your boyfriend what state you’re going to be in.” The gray haired man smirked and slid his finger down caressed Aomine’s cheek.  
“Don’t touch me.” The sapphire eyed man growled, flinching when the hand came in contact with neck. He licked his dry lips nervously, and watched as the hand tightened.  
“Such a smooth, slender neck.” Haizaki purred, licking the shell of Aomine’s ear. “I want to mark it so badly. Does it still hurt from our encounter?” The tanned man shivered, his earlier cockiness replaced by fear. The gray haired man trailed kisses down the other’s jaw line and continued down to his neck, licking then biting the area above his collarbone. Haizaki smiled sadistically as he admired the new formed bruise. “It’s beautiful.” He said, nuzzling the neck of the bound man next to him. “I want to break you~”

XxXxXx  
Flashback

“Time’s Up!!” The buzzer sounded as Kise dunked the ball. The ending score was 75-72, with Kaijo High School as the victor. Kise grinned as he landed back onto the court and looked up into the crowds as he searched for one specific person. He spotted the tangled dark blue hair walking out the exit, probably coming to meet him. The blonde face lightened up and he began limping toward the door to the locker room. The foot that Haizaki stepped on hurt like hell but Kise ignored it. The only thought going around in his mind was meeting his boyfriend at the locker room. Just as the player was about to walk into the entrance, he noticed the gray haired man going the opposite way. Narrowing his eyes, Kise watched him leave and walk into the crowd.  
“What the hell is that bastard doing?” He muttered to himself. It took a minute to see Aomine’s tall figure walking out from the bleacher’s exit and outside. The blonde then noticed Haizaki a little further away. Aomine was following him. Kise’s eyes widened when he finally realized what was happening. The gray haired man had said something during the basketball game… Something related to Aomine.  
“You know Ryouta. I’ve come to want the things that are precious to you.” Haizaki murmured as he dribbled the ball in front of Kise.  
“What the hell do you mean?” Kise muttered as he guarded the violent player.  
“Your long arms and legs for basketball, kind friends, girls, your teammates, your face for modeling.” The gray haired man paused and his face broke into a wide grin. “And there’s also Aomine Daiki.”  
Kise widened his eyes when his boyfriend’s name was said, and he growled. “What are you trying to say?”  
“You should know. You’re a smart boy. Ryouta really does love Daiki, huh?”  
“I still don’t get it…” Kise said suspiciously as he glared at the player in front of him.  
“Do I need to spell everything for you? I want to steal him from you. I want to break him. See his beautiful face contort in pain and have fear in his eyes. And best of all,” Haizaki leaned in so that his nose was nearly touching Kise’s. “I want to fuck him and watch him cry as he realizes his boyfriend isn’t there to save him.” With that, the player dribbled the ball past the shaken model.  
“Dammit!” Kise cursed as he limped past the locker room.  
“Oi! Kise! Where are you going?” A loud voice yelled and Kise turned around.  
“K-Kasamatsu-sempai!” Kise said, looking at the player in front of him. “I need to go meet Aominecchi!”  
Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and grabbed Kise by the arm. “I understand that you’re all lovey-dovey with Aomine but with your leg injured, it won’t do him any good to be worried. Before Kise could reply, the shorter player dragged the model into the locker room.

XxXxXx  
“Go back without me Satsuki.” Aomine muttered as he glanced at the enraged Haizaki on the court.  
“What? Dai-chan?” Momoi said as she turned around in surprise. The tanned man had already left the bleachers and was heading toward the exit.  
Aomine stepped outside, looking for the familiar gray hair from his middle school days. He spotted the man walking a little ahead of him and ran up.  
“If you’re thinking about revenge on Kise, give up.” The tanned man growled as he stepped towards the other player.  
“Daiki.” Haizaki turned around, grinning.  
“I saw what you did to Kise on the court. That was dirty.” Aomine narrowed his eyes and took another step forward. “Going for people’s weaknesses. Always been the coward, even today. You would have never won against Kise.”  
Haizaki chuckled and stepped towards Aomine. “A coward? Oh no. You’ve got it wrong Daiki. I’m not a coward. I’m a genius.”  
“A genius? Wait till Akashi hears that coming from you. A genius doesn’t use violence dumb-ass. They use what you call a brain.” The tanned player pointed to his head and smirked. “I doubt you even have one.”  
“I don’t give a shit Daiki. Either way, I always get what I want, whether I use violence or not!” Haizaki grabbed Aomine by the collar and traced his tongue the other man’s face. “You taste wonderful…”  
What the fuck…? Let go of me!” Aomine punched the gray haired man in the face and jumped back, wiping his face in disgust.  
“Itai. What was that for? I thought you said violence was stupid?” The player said as he wiped the blood off from his mouth.  
“Did I now? I think it was because that didn’t apply to me.” Aomine said, grimacing as he shook the hand that he punched the other. “Now fuck off before I actually punch you.That was just a warm-up” Just as the tanned man was about to move, Haizaki grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the brick wall.  
“Whoops~ Did that hurt?” Haizaki said, laughing insanely. He tightened his grip around Aomine’s throat, as if he were about to choke him. The blue haired man looked a bit dazed but he still managed to crack a grin.  
“Not at all. A small hit from a baby bird won’t hurt me.” He winced as Haizaki leaned forward and licked the blood off his newly formed wound on the side of his head.  
“I wonder about that Daiki.” The gray haired man replied as he licked the remaining blood from the tan skin and squeezed the other’s throat. Aomine began to gag as the remaining air that he had in his lungs ran out.  
“B-bas...t-tard.” He gasped, clawing at the hand that held him in place. Although Aomine was taller and heavier than the younger man, Haizaki had the advantage after weakening the tanned man. The former ace of Teiko felt his vision begin to blacken as the grip around his throat tightened even more.  
“Make sure to keep your body limp and kick the person in the crotch.” Kise said grinning. Aomine scowled in annoyance as he pushed the blonde away.  
“Why do I need to know this?” He whined, rolling his eyes. “I can probably handle them without kicking their dick.”  
“Just in case Aominecchi. You never know~” The model grabbed the tanned player’s hand and kissed him on the lips.  
“W-what the hell Kise? Why all of a sudden…” Aomine spluttered, his cheeks turning red.  
“I love you Aominecchi.”  
“I-I love you too.”  
Aomine blinked as he remembered that little ‘protection’ tip from his boyfriend. Cursing in his mind, the man let his body go limp.  
“Giving up already? That’s no fun Daiki. I expected more fight in you.” Haizaki taunted. Aomine prayed to the god that looked over people that needed luck in crotch kicking and swung his leg. The grasp on his neck was instantly loosened as the gray haired man buckled down on his knees in pain and let out an unmanly screech. If Aomine wasn’t so terrified, he probably would’ve started laughing. Taking the chance, Aomine crawled away from Haizaki and took out his phone.  
He quickly dialed a number is put it to his ear while getting onto his feet.  
“Hello? Aominecchi?” Kise’s panicked but soothing voice answered the call in about two rings. “Are you okay? Haizaki… Did he bother you?”  
“Calm down Kise.” Aomine murmured, his voice still hoarse. “I’m fine. I just need to get out of here… Away from Haizaki.” The blonde’s voice had calmed the tanned man’s fear, which allowed him to think a bit.  
“I’m coming. Find somewhere to hide for now Aominecchi. Tell me where you are. I’ll kill that bastard.” Kise said with venom in his voice.  
“Calm yourself. I’ll hide behind a trash can or building.” Aomine whispered as he searched around. He spotted a green trashcan in a dark alley and walked as quickly as he could. His legs still felt like jelly, and it was hard to not fall.  
“Aominecchi, tell me where you are!” Kise yelled across the phone as Aomine finally slid against the trash can and peered from behind it.  
Just as the bluenette was about to reply, Haizaki’s deep voice echoed in the empty alleyway. “Daiki. Stop hiding. Come out and give up.” His footsteps grew closer and Aomine held his breath.  
“Aominecchi. Oi! Aominecchi! Answer me!” Kise’s desperate voice sounded loud and the tanned player hoped that the man that was trying to find him wouldn’t hear.  
The footsteps finally grew further away and Aomine breathed slowly, his eyes scanning the surrounding. “Kise. I’m…” Just as Aomine was about to answer his boyfriend, his phone was yanked out of his hand and a hand roughly grabbed his hair. “Agh..!” The bluenette yelled in pain as his head was yanked up.  
“Found you~” Haizaki cooed as he yanked the soft blue hair harder.  
“Aominecchi? What’s going on?” Kise yelled on the phone.  
The gray haired man looked at the phone and smiled. “Ryouta? Is that you?” He said on the phone.  
“Bastard! Don’t fucking touch Aominecchi! You wanted revenge on me right? Let him go!”  
“Eh? Don’t you remember what I said on the court? I said that I want the things that are precious to you. And that included Daiki. Sure, you have a pretty face, but I’m not interested in fucking you. Now Daiki is a different matter. I get to hurt you along with having Daiki. It’s killing two birds with one stone.” Haizaki grinned as he peered down at Aomine’s pained expression.  
“W-what? Haizaiki…” Kise spluttered across the phone.  
“Sorry Ryouta. I’ve spent enough time chasing down Daiki. I’ll be leaving now. Ja nee~ I’ll call you later.” Haizaki’s expression suddenly darkened and he lowered his voice down to a growl. “And don’t even think about calling the police or getting anyone else involved. I’ll do something much worse than killing Daiki. He’ll be begging me to kill him and I’m sure little Ryouta won’t want that.”  
The gray haired man dropped the phone on the ground and crushed it with his foot. “We won’t be needing this anymore right, Daiki?” He pulled the bluenette up and was satisfied when he saw tears in Aomine’s eyes. “Does it hurt?” He whispered in the tanned player’s ears.  
Aomine glared at Haizaki, giving no response to the man in front of him. Tsking, the gray haired man kicked Aomine in the head and watched as the bluenette crumpled to the ground. “We’ll have fun at my apartment.” He murmured as he slung his former teammate over his shoulder.  
End of Flashback  
xXxXxXx

Aomine glanced at the man in front of him in disgust. Haizaki had released him off the chair a few minutes ago but bound his hands behind his back right after. If the chair was uncomfortable then this was worse. The gray haired man had made him kneel down in front of him ,for some odd reason, and the tanned man’s knees were beginning ache from the cold tiled floor. “Oi, Haizaki.” Aomine said, glaring up. “Whatever is going in your measly brain, it’s not going to work.”  
“What? Is it because you think you’re strong enough to save yourself? Oh please Daiki. Don’t be stupid.” Haizaki snorted and grabbed the other man’s chin and lifted it. “Or is it because you seriously believe your prince will come and save you? Ryouta has seriously messed up your brain with his optimism.” Laughing, the gray haired man let go of Aomine’s chin and began unbuckling his belt.  
The bluenette nervously watched him and tried to edge away only to have his hair grabbed and yanked towards Haizaki. “Ouch…!” He growled glaring even more at his former teammate. “What the hell was that for…..” He trailed off as Haizaki slipped his boxers off and produced his large member. “Hey…. You’re not going to…” Aomine’s eyes widened at the size of the other male’s cock and began to frantically try to escape. “No way in hell pervert!”  
Haizaki grinned sinisterly and pulled Aomine’s face towards his package. “Let’s use that sexy mouth of yours for a good cause. Suck.” Aomine grimaced and shook his head. “Suck it. I’m sure you give Ryouta plenty of blowjobs.” The man said raising an eyebrow at the bluenette in front of him.  
The tanned player looked anywhere but the member in front of him. He tried to move his head away but the firm grip on his hair prevented him. “Suck it Daiki.” Haizaki growled, yanking fiercely on the messy blue hair. Aomine yelped in pain and the gray haired man took the chance and thrust his cock in the bluenette’s mouth. Haizaki moaned as the wet cavern engulfed his length and grasped the other man’s hair tightly.  
“Mmph…!” Aomine choked as the large member slid into his mouth. He gagged and tried to pull away with no luck. When the bluenette made no move of sucking, Haizaki growled and began thrusting his cock into his mouth causing Aomine to gag even more.  
“Suck it you slut.” The gray haired man pulled the other’s head so that his whole length was inside his mouth. Aomine shut his eyes tightly wishing he was somewhere else. He hated the fact that he had someone else’s dick in his mouth. The bluenette desperately tried to loosen the ropes that bound his hands.  
“Ah… Daiki~” Haizaki moaned, completely ignoring the fact that he was relieving himself without Aomine’s help. “I’m close.” He quickened the pace of his thrusting as he slowly reached his climax. “Swallow it all up.” The violent player purred and came inside Aomine’s mouth.  
The bluenette gagged as the white liquid filled his mouth and crinkled his nose in disgust. Growling, Aomine bit the intruding member. Haizaki yelled in pain and kicked the ace onto the ground. The tanned man spit out the cum and coughed while glaring at the other man that was cursing in pain.  
“Fuck! That hurt! You shitty slut!” Haizaki yelled as he punched Aomine. The tanned player smirked at the outraged and pained expression on the gray haired man. Haizaki kicked Aomine several times in the stomach before squatting down and grabbing him by the throat. “You’ll regret that Daiki.” He said and the bluenette could see an insane glint in Haizaki’s dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some petplay... And a quick flashback between Aomine and Kise 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please have mercy on my dirty mind and horrid writing skills and smut //weeps  
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ahomine and Kuroko no Basuke (But plz has anyone read KnB Extra Game 2? DAMN AOMINE IS FUCKING BADASS)

_“Ne… Aominecchi. I have something I have to ask you.” Golden orbs met azure ones as Kise fidgeted nervously._

_“What do you want Kise?” The tanned man replied, a little too gruffly, causing the blonde to flinch. Aomine softened his expression and placed the water bottle that he was holding onto the bench. “What is it?”_

_“Um…. Whenwillyouhavesexwithme?” Kise blurted out, his face turning a bright crimson color. “I-I mean, we’ve been dating for almost two months now and the only intimate thing we’ve done is kiss!”_

_The tanned man smiled before hitting Kise on his head good-naturedly. “Oi, baka! Don’t tell me the only reason why you started dating me was because of my sexy body.”_

_Kise’s eyes widened and he began to splutter. “Of course not Aominecchi! I love you with all my heart! I just want us to get more intimate and I want to see your face when I…” A hand slapped Kise on the mouth causing him to shut up._

_“I was just kidding… And I don’t need anymore information about your dirty mind.” He rolled his eyes. “What I was saying was that we should wait a little longer… in case… you know.” Aomine hesitated._

_“What?” Large, puppy eyes looked at him innocently._

_“In case it turns out you’re not gay.” When Kise gave him a confused look, Aomine sighed. “I mean… Look. Ryouta, the most popular model that all girls swoon for, turns out to be gay and goes for the most temperamental man out there. You could practically get any girl you wanted! And yet, you choose me. It seems too good to be true. It’s probably just a phase.” Aomine turned away to hide the blush that was forming on his tan cheeks._

_He squeaked when soft lips brushed against his own and a tongue slid into his mouth, exploring his cavern. After a few seconds, they parted, breathing heavily._

_“You really are an idiot! You really think that I’m dating you just because I look up to you?”_

_Aomine opened his mouth and closed it quickly like a fish, unsure on how to answer the question._

_“Of course not! I love you Aominecchi! It doesn’t matter how long I have to wait until we get intimate. I’ll wait for centuries if it’s you.”  
“You’re so fucking cheesy, Kise.” The blue haired man breathed out, refusing to look at the other._

_“And that’s why you love me.” A hand snaked around to tangle into the navy locks as Kise pressed his lips, once again, against Aomine’s._

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Aomine was jolted awake with a harsh kick to his already bruised stomach. He grimaced and looked up at the dark, gray eyes that danced in the lights of the room.

“Fuck. What do you want?” He muttered, shaking the drowsiness away. It was hard since the blue haired man hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning.

The other man knelt down and reached over to touch the smooth, tan skin causing Aomine to flinch.

“Scared already? You aren’t as confident and egotistical like you used to be. What did you go spouting out in middle school?” Haizaki leered at him. “The only one who can beat me is me? I think that’s it.” He laughed and grabbed Aomine’s hair. “Well, we can change that.”  
Aomine didn’t have enough strength to fight back and was dragged across the cold tiled floor. 

“I actually have a little treat for you, Daiki~ If you’re good then I’ll give it to you.” The dark haired man let go of the tanned player and walked over to a small cabinet, pulling out a collar.

The tanned man narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You seriously think I’m going to wear that? Keep on dreaming, bastard.”

Haizaki grinned lecherously and knelt down. “And here I was thinking of giving you a dog treat if you agreed.” He grabbed the collar of Aomine’s shirt. “And if you don’t…” He sneered and licked his lips. “I’ll be the one getting the dessert.” 

“Fucking pervert.” The blue haired man glared at the other and then looked at the gray collar in his hand. 

“Hurry up and choose, Daiki~ Or I’ll choose for you.” Haizaki began to count down as he twirled the collar on his finger.

“Dammit.” Aomine swore under his breath. There were little options. He could try to attack the other player, but in his state, it wouldn’t end well. Maybe if he complied just once and got his ‘treat’, he would be able to escape. Taking a deep breath, Aomine nodded his head. “I’ll… I’ll take the c-collar.” He muttered, not looking at the large smile the gray haired man was wearing.

“That’s the spirit.” Haizaki laughed and reached over, grabbing the navy locks and yanking the tan player over. He traced a finger over the bruised skin of Aomine’s neck before wrapping the collar around it and securing it. “Mm… Fuck. You should see yourself, Daiki.” He clapped before getting up. “Time for your treat~”

Reaching over, the man brought out two dog bowls and filled one with water before setting it in front of the other man. “There you go.” He said, giving a salacious grin when he saw the look of outrage on Aomine’s face.

“What the hell?!” The azure eyes flashed furiously as he glanced at the bowl in front of him. “I wore that shitty collar so I think I should be able to drink from a glass!”

“Who said I would treat you like a human, Daiki? You really don’t have a choice. This is your reward. You can take it or get punished. It’s as simple as that.”

Aomine opened his mouth to say something but stopped. His stomach gurgled loudly and Haizaki’s leer grew even wider. “Can I at least have my hands untied?” He muttered, looking away.

Haizaki bent over and undid the ropes that bound the tanned man’s hands behind his back.

Taking a shaky breath, Aomine leaned down. He hesitated but the nagging of his dry mouth caused him to take a small lick of the water. The cool wetness of it was heaven and instantly Aomine lapped up some more. 

The sound of a camera clicking caused him to look up in surprise. Haizaki slipped his phone back into his pocket and the corner of his mouth lifted. “You look so slutty like that. Bent over with a collar on your neck. I wonder what Ryouta would think?”

Aomine’s widened in surprise and then fear. “Don’t you dare fucking send it to him.” He growled, trying his best to look intimidating

“Eh? What will you do if I do?” The gray haired man didn’t look fazed.

“I’ll kill you…” Without a warning, the tanned man lunged at Haizaki.

The other man easily side-stepped and grabbed Aomine by the collar, slamming him against the floor. “Now now, Daiki. I didn’t say that I would.” He leaned down and pulled the man up. “Let’s strike a deal.” Haizaki ignored the fact that the other man was gasping for air and clawing at his hands. “If you act like a good boy, then Ryouta will never receive the pictures. But…” The violent player tightened his grip. “... if you decide to mess around and not listen, I’ll send the pictures and break his poor little heart. How does that sound?”

Aomine glared at him but nodded reluctantly and Haizaki let go, letting the man crumple to the floor. “Bastard.” He coughed out, his blue eyes flashing with hate. 

“It’s master now, Daiki. Do I already need to punish you?” Haizaki grinned insanely as he twirled his phone around.

“N-No…. master.” Aomine gritted out, feeling humiliated.

“See? It’s not that hard.” The man’s gray eyes glinted dangerously and he licked his lips. “We’re going to have so much fun, Da~iki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah…. tbh I don’t know whut I wrote… I’m sorry to all those that gave kudos and were not expecting this. I’m a twisted noob ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) R&R? Gomen for not updating in a while //sobs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the beginning //weeps  
> It would be nice for some comments on ideas, grammar errors, smut writing, etc.


End file.
